Biarsong's Downfall
by johnzwis
Summary: One mistake. One day. One decision made. A code broken. A clan disspointed. Snowheart knew that she shound't break the code she had promised to follow. However she loved the Thunderclan's medicine cat too much to gave him up. One night they make a mistake too big. 2 moons later, Biarkit is born. A half-clan kit of the medicine cats, Snowheart has no choice. AU.
1. Accept her

Snowheart had padded to the nursery stressed. What she was going to do with the kit? Yes, she had kitted, just one kit, she was glad it wasn't more, but it was stressing her. She had to gave her kit up. Of course whiout telling that she had kitted. A lie was needed to do the deed, sadly. With her padding she soon came to the nursery. Brightlight was here, nursing hers and Oakfoot's kits. She knew the clan will fall for the lie, at least for a short time. She felt guilt that she had to do that, but she had no other choice. Brightlight noticed her and she looked supsicuois. _That can't be good.- she thought._

"Snowheart? Who is this kit?"- Brightlight asked looking, supcious of the kit's apperance. The kits suckling by the queen's belly had no idea, that will gain a littermate in the next moments. Snowheart sighed. She needed to make something up. It had to sound, like it was a real story, otherwise Brightlight might had not taken the kit, it would become a backfire.

"I had founed her next to our territory. Her parents were not here. They must have been dead."- she muttered strongly. She always had been responsible, except when she chose love above the code.

"Dead? Were they from a Clan, or where they rogues?"- Brightlight asked, still not faling for the lie. She looked like she was doubting it.

Snowheart gulped and then decided to speak. _This is not going to be easy..._ \- she remined herself.

"They were rogues, I think. All the evidence points to it. I don't think that any cats of the clans could abondon their kit. Do you agree, Brightlight?"- she said with power in her voice, that hid her lie.

"You have a point, Snowheart. But why you bring this kit to me? You need to ask Bluestar first! You can't just do it behind his back!"- the queen hissed, showing her anger. Snowheart had a talk with Bluestar already. Soon the kit will become a part of will have family. And Snowheart felt her heart break to pieces. How could she abandon her own kit. The one of her flesh? The kit, will be know to the clan, as a rogue kit, found on the border, accepted by Shadowclan, and adopted kit of Oakfoot and Brightlight. Not Snowheart's and Acornflight. She will never knew the truth, she had promised to herself. To make her happy with a mate of her own. Let her be free of the pain, and anger.

"I had already told him. He will soon anounce her coming to the clan..."- she replied strongly, but secretly hurting.

"And?"- Brightlight asked unsure.

Snowheart had let the kit go, and placed her by Brightlight's belly.

"What is this supposed to mean?"- Brightlight asked her fur prickling.

"Accept her. She is your kit now."- Snowheart said, her voice weridly cold, hiding her pain.

"Fine. What is her name?"- the queen grumbled, licking the she-kit.

"She is Biarkit."- Snowheart anserwed, and her heart had hurt. She felt so much pain. Her kit, wasn't her kit anymore. She had lost her.


	2. The evil plan

(Moons later.)

Briarsong looked at her paws again. Things weren't the same since Snowheart had died. She was in her den for days, and no cat knew what was wrong with her. She was silent about this. The chocolate she-cat feeled anger. She had kept a secret to herself. She was half-clan. Yes, Snowheart told her this a long time ago. But now, Briarsong feeled lost. She wasn't pushed to evil, as of now. However she kept a lot of anger. Then she took some pawsteps. She needed guidence. Suprised she noticed, that it was moonhigh already. _How it van be?! It wasn't moonhigh last time I was out of the den!_ \- she thought with anger. Her trobules were too much for her. She could cope with beging half-clan. She was a medcine cat, so that wasn't a big deal. However beging a kit of the medcine cats, made her ashamed. She could not understand, how a cat, could break the code.

*Sigh*- that was the only thing that came of her muzzle.

SHe knew that cats loved, but a frobidden love?! She had too many trobules! Where was Starclan now? The stars shined, however they were silent. She heared a kit come up? The kit had padded to her. He look at the medicine cat, interesed.

"Why are you not sleeping? I thoguht , that cats sleep now."- he said.

"Kit. Go to the nursery, NOW. It's an order from your medcine cat."- she hissed. But something pushed her. The cats from the Dark frorest, noticed this.

(In the dark frorest)

"Now, my fellow cats. I have saw a medicine cat, who has trobules. What do you think? Can we make her on our side?"- a tom said.

"That is a brrilant idea! She is half-clan, and a kit of the... medicine cats! We can use her anger to our adavatage! She may turn against her own clan! Woudn't that be great?"- a she-cat replied with pure hatered in her voice.

"Well, Lilyclaw, now you are going to vist her. From today, she has the permision to change her own name, to one that she may please."- the tom replied with a grin on his face.

The cats cheered for thier new "friend".


	3. The evil offering

Briarsong was sleeping. The she-cat feel asleep not too long ago, and her dreams were really dark... SOmehow she didn't wake up, and was still sleeping... Her flank rose and feel. Soon a new dream appeared and it was werid... SHe was in a dark forest. _Is this Starclan?- SHE THOUGHT_.

A she-cat was here, she had a cream coat. Her eyes were green, and she was smiling. Her presence was ... dark, but Brairsong liked it.

"Hello, Briarsong, I have been waiting for you."- she said clamly.

Something in Briarsong snapped. She had looked at her in anger that she hid well.

"WHAT? You have been waiting?! I deemand anserws. You should care! NOW... I'm not well and it's because of YOU, STARCLAN!"- the medicine cat shouted with anger. It was an outburst, she hid it mostly till now. The cream she-cat smiled seeing Brairsong's anger .

"Briarsong, I know your problems, you are in trobule."

"How do you know that!? Sigh, Starclan you are a bunch of foxhearts."- the medicine cat said bitterly.

"Well, Brairsong, do you want to join us?"- the cream she-cat asked grining ...

AN: I ended this chapter much shorter that I wanted it to be. The next one will be longer, I promise.


	4. The fall of Brairsong

Brairsong had been so angry. These foxhearts didn't care about her, and now they asked to join them? What was that supossed to mean? Mousebrains. She had responsibilities, as the medicine cat, and didn't had time for that. Were they foolish enough. She was not a mousebrain. She was not Snowheart. She will keep to her duty no matter what. She won't fall down. She cound't, the clan didn't had knew about her breakdown. It was for the best, they didn't had to know. She had to play along. To fake smilies. To remain loyal. She wasn't weak. They thought she would listen to them. NO... She will never do that... She is Brairsong, the loyal medicine cat of Shadowclan. Acornflight needed to PAY. Lilyclaw looked at Brairsong, who looked not okay. The cream she-cat smiled, giving thier pawn,, a permision for revenge. Even if she is too blind too notice that.

"Tell me. Where is my mother."- Brairsong looked at her, demandingly. Brairsong wasn't always greedy with power, she became like that, after Snowheart's death.

"She is in Starclan, my poor kit."- Lilyclaw replied, pretending to feel her "pain".

Brairsong was outraged. How could have they!? They let in a codebreaker. They are going to PAY. ALL OF THEM.

"So, let's the fall of Starclan began. Let them feel, the wrath, of their medicine cat."- Brairsong said coldy, smiling lighly, but something was wrong with this smile.

(Brairsong doesn't know, that something is wrong with her. If she knew, she would never promise to have revenge. She would have been scared with herself.)


	5. I want to

And then Brairsong woke up...

"Ugh..."- she groaned, annoyed. It was sunhigh, and Brairsong closed her eyes. The sun was in her den, and she was not used to it. She was a Shadowclan cat and after being in the Dark Forest she coudn't take it. Then she remembered was happened last night. She outsheated her claws.

"Starclan..."- she growled, her anger was back. _How dare they want me to join them... They let Snowheart in... They will pay..._ \- she thought. The power hungry she-cat had enough. Then she smiled dangrously. She had a plan. When she will vist Starclan again she will kill Snowheart's spirit. She had to take control over her clan. Something in her snapped. Old Brairsong was no more. _I have to become a leader... I have to punish cats for frobidden relashionships... No... I have to be... A SUPREME LEADER! HAHHAHAHA!_ \- she thought again. Then she put on her mask. The one she will wear for quite some time... _Now no cat will break the code! Not on my watch!_

Nothing was the same after her decision...


	6. Rule them all!

Moons passed, and Briarsong still wore her mask. To her clanmates she was the same, old kind, caring, good-hearted Brairsong. However they didn't know that she became obsessed with the Warrior Code. She felt that codebreakers should be punished by death. She lost her sanity so much that she frogot to notice that she herself started to break the code. LIfe was perfect. That tom, Ravenkit became her apprentice. He had his medicine cat name now, Ravenheart. While -heart was Snowheart's suffix too, Brairsong dissagreed and thought she didn't deserve it. She give it to Ravenheart because of his kind, sweet, well meaning nature. He wanted to help cats so much, that she cound't help but smile. She was now waiting for the leaders death. The leader was star(I'm gonna finish Snowkit's determination!)


End file.
